


gold confetti, floating down

by troubadour, unearth



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 10, Post-Wedding, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubadour/pseuds/troubadour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unearth/pseuds/unearth
Summary: It turns out that Ian and Mickey really love to slow dance.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 24
Kudos: 260





	gold confetti, floating down

**Author's Note:**

> yeah...i truly cannot stop writing about them right now. help...i have homework to do  
> (title is from slow dance me away from here by imperial mammoth)

Mickey’s eventually the one that brings it up.

They’re in the kitchen, Ian’s reading some book about LGBT historical figures and Mickey’s keeping a careful eye on the grilled cheeses, so they don’t cook past the golden brown they all love.

It’s a quiet night. Debbie’s still locked up, Carl’s working an extra shift, Lip and Tami have packed up the rest of their shit, moved away to that ratty old house they’re excited to renovate. Liam’s watching some loud action movie on the couch, Franny asleep on his shoulder. It’s peaceful, Mickey thinks. For the first time in forever, it’s peaceful.

Mickey flips two more grilled cheese sandwiches onto the paper plate where the finished ones are piled up, then turns his head a little bit so he’s sure his voice will carry into the living room. “Ay, kids! Dinner’s ready.”

They eat in comfortable silence, small talk here and there. Liam’s excited because he has a field trip to some aquarium coming up, so Mickey reminds the kid to give him the permission slip soon so he won’t forget to forge Frank’s signature at the bottom. Franny’s mimicking the explosions she saw on TV before she passed out cold against her uncle, and Ian watches her with soft eyes and pushes her plate towards her, so she won’t get crumbs all over the ground.

Peaceful. Normal, somehow, even after everything.

Mickey’s glad he didn’t use real plates, used the paper ones he found half hidden in the cupboard, because he’d really rather not do dishes tonight. He had a long shift and he just wants to sit down, maybe rent a movie and steal some candy from Liam’s Valentine bucket he brought back from school.

But then he sees it: a couple slow dancing on the channel Liam left the TV on, and he smiles to himself. Ed Sheeran starts blaring in his head, he can practically _feel_ Ian’s arms around him. Fuck it, they’re _married_. He can slow dance with his husband whenever he wants, not just on their wedding day.

“Ian, put your book down. C’mere.”

Ian wanders into the living room a few moments later, looking very much confused when he sees Mickey just standing by the TV like an idiot. “Yeah?”

Mickey nods to the screen, watches as Ian’s eyes light up when he realizes what’s going on, what Mickey’s asking for. The pixelated couple are leaned up against each other, swaying slowly, and the man’s lips are on the woman’s neck, moving slowly in time with the music. The music sucks, though, so Mickey grabs the remote from the coffee table and turns the TV off, leaving them in a nice, comfortable silence.

“Dance with me,” Mickey says, because Ian’s still _all_ the way over near the kitchen, and he’s impatient, just wants to feel safe and secure in his husband’s arms. Wants to unwind after his long day, feel Ian’s heartbeat through his shirt and look at his freckles up close.

Ian’s suddenly in his space, and Mickey doesn’t think twice, just reaches out and presses his body against his husband’s, wrapping his arms around Ian’s waist. Ian mirrors their wedding dance the same way he is, one hand splayed on Mickey’s back, one holding the back of his neck. Mickey shivers when he feels Ian run his fingers through the short hair on the back of his neck, shivers again when Ian’s lips press against the side of his throat.

They sway slowly, bumping into random shit on the floor. Franny’s toys, one of Liam’s mini soccer balls, the entire fucking coffee table. They laugh into each other’s necks, not looking down, just continuing to move in time with each other.

Mickey figured it would be awkward as fuck dancing without music, but he’s never felt more comfortable. All he can hear is their mingling breaths, Franny and Liam moving game pieces on the Monopoly board in the kitchen, but they’re still moving together in sync like there’s really some kind of background music playing somewhere.

Then again, they’ve always been so in sync. Mickey doesn’t know why he’s surprised.

They carry on for forever it seems, lost in the way it feels like such a special moment, none of them wanting to break away first and pop their little bubble. Mickey tilts his head so his lips meet the soft skin of Ian’s neck, kisses him once, twice, three times, then tucks his face into him like he might move in there.

Ian smells like diner food and the strawberry shampoo he used last night. He smells like safety and home and warmth, like the rain outside and _Ian_. Mickey breathes him in, kisses his neck again, then hums comfortably. He pulls away only so his voice won’t be muffled when he speaks, “Still can’t believe you’re my fuckin’ husband, man.”

Ian laughs at that, pulls him a little closer. A little _too_ close, actually, Mickey almost stumbles on Ian’s big ass feet. “Mhm. ‘Til death do us part.”

“Dance?”

Mickey slowly pulls away from Ian at the sound of Franny’s voice and laughs when he sees her. She’s right by the couch, her hands making little grabby motions at them. “You want to dance, kid?”

“Dance!” she says again.

Mickey takes that as an enthusiastic yes and pulls himself even further from Ian, so she can fit right in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/markofalover)   
>  [main ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unearth)


End file.
